El Plan
by LunaSangrante
Summary: Thorin siempre ha tenido un plan, y ya era hora de llevarlo a cabo... [YAOI / NON-CON-RAPE FIC] ThorinxThranduil
1. Chapter 1

Y otra vez sucedió. Su cuerpo caliente comenzaba a enfriarse de repente cada vez que terminaba el acto. Después de hacerlo, se sentía tan sucio, tan vacío y… tan enojado… Muchos pensarían que consigo mismo, pero él sabía bien que no era así.

Ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio… Que lo vio a él, al Rey Elfo, al mismísimo rey élfico, con sus perfectos ojos, tan fríos y calculadores, y aunque había pasado largo tiempo, Thorin no podía hacerle a la imagen de olvidarlo.

Se sentía estúpido, un completo idiota, se sentía como adolescente, aunque su edad ya estimaba que había pasado esa racha de su vida hacía largo rato… Todo era su culpa, sí. Debía serlo. Culpa de Thranduil… ¿Por ser tan perfecto? No, por ser tan sensual y tan pecaminoso ante los ojos del enano.

Es decir, piénsenlo. Esa última noche en que sus ojos se encontraron, Thorin pudo sentir con cada fibra de su ser que el Rey intentaba decirle algo. Y ese algo debió involucrar algo impúdico, de seguro, porque después de eso, el príncipe enano sólo recibió lujuria en sus venas, deseo ardiente de tenerlo para sí mismo, para poseerlo violentamente y jamás dejarlo ir.

El Rey debía ser suyo… Eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro… El problema radicaba en que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre las dos razas… Seguían en el mismo embrollo con el que habían empezado, y la batalla de los cinco ejércitos no mejoró la situación… Bueno, tampoco la empeoró, eso era lo único bueno…

Mientras se hacía a la idea, un magnífico plan, seguido de una maquiavélica sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Thorin, y cuando la noche iba muriendo, se dispuso a redactar una carta.

Pasaron meses desde el escrito. La voz sonora de sus súbitos indicándole que se acercaba el mismísimo Rey del Bosque Negro hacia su morada, custodiado con tan sólo dos guardias reales, hizo divertir a Thorin más de lo que esperaba.

Les ordenó que lo hicieran esperar en la sala del trono, mientras él se ponía presentable, pero no era más que una excusa. Lo único que quería era tiempo para planear, para concretar que todo estuviera en orden.

Efectivamente, luego de que preparó todo lo necesario, se dispuso a partir al encuentro del objeto de su deseo… Y mientras lo hacía, murmuró:

-Esta vez…- Su voz sonaba pesadamente entrecortada por la excitación previa. – Esta vez no escaparás… Serás completamente mío-

Sus pesados pasos llamaron la atención de los elfos aún antes de que estuviera dentro de la gran sala real. Thorin se mostraba seguro y majestuoso, con su porte de príncipe entrando en el lugar como si un extenso público lo estuviera esperando y viendo, expectantes. Pero aunque la atención esperada era la misma (si bien mucho menos amistosa, cabe decir), allí sólo se encontraba el Rey con sus dos guardias, un sirviente enano, y Thorin. Eso era todo, ni un alma más.

El rubio esperó a que su anfitrión estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que elevar su voz, pues no se sentía en necesidad de hacerlo, para hablar:

-Veo que te agrada hacer esperar a tus invitados, Thorin Escudo de Roble- Sus ojos se estrecharon con desprecio mientras perfilaba su rostro hacia otro lado. – Aún cuando la carta que me enviaste explicaba claramente que deseabas y precisabas verme cuanto antes… Pero ahora que estoy aquí, que finalmente hice un espacio en mi ocupada tarea para venir y certificar cuál era esa urgencia con la que te expresabas en el escrito, me haces esperar inauditamente-

Todas y cada una de sus palabras hicieron un crepitante eco en las murallas que los rodeaban. El salón era tan grande que mareaba el sólo ver hacia arriba. Thranduil estaba enojado, eso podía verse en cada pequeño rasgo de su expresión, pero sólo por si hacía falta corroborarlo, sus palabras lo dejaron bien claro. No estaba de humor para juegos… "Una verdadera lástima", pensó maliciosamente Thorin.

-Lamento mucho este altercado- Dijo el príncipe, indicándole a su sirviente que les sirviera vino en las copas. – No fue adrede, puedes estar seguro, oh, su majestad- Y terminada la frase, una sonrisa traicionera se escabulló de entre sus labios.

Al Rey élfico no se le escapó este detalle, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que ocurría allí exactamente, Thorin prosiguió:

-Veo que te enfurecen y molestan cada uno de los minutos que pasas aquí. Lo entiendo, mi reino debe resultarte molesto: Tan lleno de piedras preciosas y otros lujos que obviamente tú no puedes permitirte, ¿verdad?-

Ante la provocación, Thranduil sólo reaccionó con una mirada fulminante. Incluso sus guardias estaban ofendidos, y también temerosos de lo que ese comentario pudiera traer… Lo último que querían era presenciar una nueva treta entre las razas, estaban cansados por el viaje, y el estado anímico de su Rey siempre fue malo… No querían que empeorara, puesto que luego ellos serían los que sufrirían las consecuencias…

-Así que para eso me has llamado… Para bufarte de mi desdichado y frágil reino, presumiendo de que has recuperado tu fortuna-

Ahora lo miraba de frente, al fin. Sus ojos claros se entornaron en un gesto de furia que al enano no hizo más que aumentar su excitación… Sí, pues eso era lo que más le gustaba de aquel elfo. Esa malicia que dejaba entrever cuando realmente estaba enojado, ese hermoso rostro, enfurecido, y viéndolo a él… Tuvo que desviar la vista para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera ver la lujuria que sus ojos desprendían por el más alto. Estaba siendo demasiado descuidado, un paso en falso y todo se echaría a perder.

-Típico de los enanos, no me extraña para nada. Esas falacias que me escribiste en la carta, diciendo que precisabas mi presencia para iniciar una nueva etapa entre nuestros reinos… Y lo único que hago es venir hasta aquí ingenuamente para servirte de bufón- Thorin, al volver la visión hacia su invitado, dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Sus ojos ahora se centraban en esos perfectos labios que se cerraban y abrían, parloteando quién sabe qué… Oh, cuánto más se perfeccionarían aquellos suaves labios si él los estuviera poseyendo en ese mismo instante… Quería devorarlo, y ya lo estaba haciendo con la mirada. Pero de nuevo, tuvo que recordar su plan. "Concéntrate, maldita sea", se dijo a sí mismo. – Pero no me tomarás por tonto de nuevo, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Soy un rey, y no consiento ser tratado de esta forma ni ahora ni nunca. Me marcho-

-¡No, espera!- Vociferó el enano, desde la otra punta de la sala. Se había desesperado de sólo escuchar que el elfo se iría… Y el otro percibió aquello; eso no era nada bueno… - No es para esto que te he llamado. Ya no quiero más peleas… Lo siento si te he ofendido, no fue la intención-

-¿Ah, no? Pues no me lo pareció así- Respondió Thranduil, con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia la salida. – Tienes dos minutos para explicarte, y dependiendo de lo interesante que sea tu discurso, me quedaré o me iré para nunca más regresar a este antro de ambición, espero-

Las palabras del rey élfico molestaron al enano sirviente que venía con la bandeja de plata, ofreciendo copas de vino a los invitados. La ira y el desprecio aumentaron en su mirada cuando Thranduil lo observó divertido y extendió su delicada mano para tomar una de esas copas.

Acto seguido, mojó apenas sus labios con el vino ofrecido, y su mueca dejó claro que no era de su agrado.

-Una alianza-

La voz de Thorin lo distrajo de su inspección de aquel líquido rojo que se sentía amargo a su lengua. Jamás había aceptado beber de otro vino que no fuera el que provenía del intercambio que hacía con La ciudad del Lago, pero por no ser descortés y no mostrarse a la altura de la insolencia con que fue tratado por el príncipe enano, quiso aceptar.

-¿Cómo dices?- Tuvo que pedir, pues se había encontrado distraído.

-Ofrezco una alianza entre ambos reinos. Quiero enmendar el error que mi abuelo cometió contra ti en aquella desagradable situación del pasado-

Una ceja desconfiada se encarnó en la cara del invitado. Thorin aprovechó este desconcierto para proseguir:

-Estoy seguro de que una alianza le convendría a tu reino más de lo que ambos podemos imaginar. Han llegado noticias lejanas de que te encuentras desprotegido y casi sin recursos a causa de las constantes guerras… Mi pueblo ha sufrido mucho también, pero queremos ayudarles. Quiero ayudarte-

-Suena conveniente…- Susurró Thranduil, mirando a sus guardias. Estos estaban igual de desconcertados que él, por lo que divisó. Pero a diferencia de ellos, él no demostraba su estado, seguía mostrándose orgullosamente en pie, sin ningún problema. – Demasiado conveniente, diría yo-

-No desconfíes, no tienes motivos esta vez-

-¿Y cuál sería el trato, si se me permite preguntar?- Esto comenzaba a sonarle muy raro, y cada vez que se sentía así, estaba seguro de que algo podría salir mal. Por algo tenía tantos años. - ¿Qué es lo que pides tú a cambio, Thorin Escudo de Roble?-

-Nada que no puedas pagar u ofrecer- Dijo el enano, con completa seguridad. – Pero me gustaría que discutamos el asunto en otro lugar. Solos tú y yo, sin sirvientes, sin guardias. Mostrándonos sinceramente el uno al otro-

La sonrisa del rey élfico le dio una puntada en el estómago a Thorin. Era casi seguro que no aceptaría eso, pues ya se encontraba desconfiando. Pero claro que todo lo que el Rey del Bosque Negro pudiera llegar a sospechar de él ni siquiera estaba cerca de la realidad… Jamás podría imaginarse algo tan oscuro, algo tan… perverso.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Thorin ordenó al sirviente que fuera a buscar la ofrenda que había preparado para aquel rey. Éste fue rápidamente, y desde el fondo del pasillo hasta introducirse de nuevo en el salón, vino caminando rápidamente con un gran cofre de madera tallada, con líneas doradas que adornaban encantadoramente la caja.

Luego, se paró frente a Thranduil y se lo ofreció. El elfo miró divertido aquel gesto; estaba casi seguro de que deseaban bufarse nuevamente de él. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Thorin caminó hasta él y con un veloz movimiento abrió el cofre, y el resplandor que emanó del interior dejó boquiabierto a su invitado por un leve momento.

-Puedo ofrecerle a tu reino la fuerza que necesita para reestablecerse. Lo único que pido a cambio es que hables conmigo, hay ciertas cosas que necesito descubrir y sólo tú puedes aclarar mi mente-

-¿Cosas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres que me siente a charlar contigo como un abuelo a su nieto y te diga las experiencias de la historia que he acontecido?- Su voz intentaba ser graciosa, pero estaba tan concentrado en la luminosidad de aquella joya enfrente a él que casi si podía pensar.

-Las historias del mundo, Rey del Bosque Negro… Sólo tú las conoces tan bien, y necesito de esas historias para armar el rompecabezas de mis antepasados-

Thorin se perdió un momento observando esos ojos azules, compenetrados en el tesoro tan firmemente. Se veían encantadores, mágicos y temerarios… Pero de repente fue sorprendido al voltearse Thranduil hacia él, encarándolo de frente con esas orbes de diamante que eran su mirada, y Thorin tuvo que fingir una sonrisa desinteresada de inmediato para no levantar sospechas en el otro.

-¿Y eso sería todo?-

"Incrédulo", pensó Thorin, pero mantuvo su gesto inocente hasta el final. Asintió cerrando el cofre y ofreciéndoselo a esas manos pálidas y delgadas que el rey élfico poseía. Ya sólo un poco más, y podía comenzar a jugar en su tablero…

-Pero antes de cerrar algún trato, deseo conversar contigo acerca de Tauriel y mi sobrino-

-Oh…- Fue lo único que el rey dijo. Estaba completamente desinteresado en lo que acontecía sobre aquellos dos.

La elfa lo había desobedecido impunemente y huyó con el enano luego de que la guerra finalizó. Sonrió para sus adentros de sólo imaginar que un trato tan ventajoso para él y su gente podía depender de su consentimiento para que Tauriel pudiera estar con el pequeño enano sin necesidad de esconderse… De hecho, era el mejor trato que pudo haberse presentado; él recibiría todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, mientras que de su parte sólo debía dejar que algo que jamás le importó sucediera.

Pero no quería que sus guardias reales presenciaran cómo negociaba esto con completa libertad. Descubrirían el poco apego que sentía hacia la elfa, o hacia cualquiera que desobedeciera siquiera una mísera orden suya, por más que lo hubiera servido fielmente durante muchos años. No, ellos no necesitaban observar aquello.

-Está bien. Hablémoslo en privado si así lo deseas-

-Estupendo. Ven- Respondió Thorin.

Caminaron por inmensos pasillos, tan largos que Thranduil empezaba a sentirse nuevamente molesto. No le agradaba nada de lo que veía… Tanto lujo desperdiciado, estos enanos ni siquiera entendían del arte del decoro a la hora de presentar su morada a alguien más.

Siguió sin reproches a Thorin hasta donde quisiera llevarlo, siempre mostrándose calmado y cada vez que su anfitrión se daba la vuelta para ver si lo seguía, él le sonreía amable y falsamente.

Entraron finalmente en un cuarto, tan grande como lo supuso el elfo, con enormes murallas encerrando el poco aire puro que entraba por la diminuta ventana. Allí, una mesita algo humilde, pero bien decorada, se mostraba. Más cerca de la ventana, una cama con sábanas de seda, bien armada y sin arrugas, se exhibía. Thranduil comenzó a mirar cada detalle del cuarto, y descubrió que quizás se trataba de una habitación para los huéspedes. Cuando imaginó esto, se relamió los labios impulsivamente y dijo:

-No pienso quedarme a pasar la noche aquí, Rey debajo de la Montaña. Sólo quiero cerrar el trato e irme… No deseo ser descortés pero mi reino necesita de mí urgentemente, si me entiendes-

-No te preocupes por eso. No planeo quitarte demasiado tiempo- Le respondió Thorin, quien se había acercado a la mesita y servía de espaldas al rey élfico un poco de vino en los vasos. – Es que éste es el único lugar donde podemos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa con preguntas tontas-

-¿Tu gente no sabe lo del trato que me propusiste?- Inquirió el elfo, algo dudoso.

-No. Por ahora lo mantuve así, ya que se supone que es una sorpresa para mi sobrino… Ya sabes, por lo de Tauriel… Él ha estado con ella todo este tiempo, pero ella asegura que se siente encadenada mientras no obtenga tu perdón y ya no quiero que su felicidad se estropee por algo tan banal-

-Comprendo- Fue lo único que el rubio dijo.

Thorin caminó hacia él de nuevo, trayendo consigo dos vasos con vino. Thranduil lo aceptó pero se encontraba dubitativo de si deseaba volver a probar aquel asqueroso líquido que se hacía llamar "vino"…

-No es del que te ofrecí antes. Éste viene de La ciudad del Lago- Le dijo Thorin al ver su duda, y los ojos de Thranduil lo miraron al escuchar esto. – Ya te dije, quiero enmendar el error del pasado. Quiero que nuestra alianza sea un símbolo de paz y armonía entre las razas. Esto es una forma de comenzar con eso…-

-Vaya, ciertamente lo estás haciendo bien- Respondió el elfo, bebiéndose de sopetón todo el vino que se encontraba en su copa. Relamió involuntariamente sus labios, disfrutando de la dulzura de aquel vino que tanto le agradaba, y Thorin sintió que su cuerpo le estallaría en cualquier momento de tanta excitación…

-La hospitalidad de los enanos es algo a lo que deberás acostumbrarte de ahora en adelante, Rey Thranduil. Aún no has visto nada, verás que lo disfrutarás-

Ante esto, el rubio se sonreía sin escuchar demasiado bien ni prestar atención a la mirada lujuriosa que el enano le lanzaba desde su lugar. Estaba tan metido en su sensación de victoria que no se percató de cuándo fue que su cabeza se sentía tan pesada. Su visión comenzó a picarle un poco, por lo que pestañeó varias veces, sólo para certificar que no mejoraba, al contrario, veía todo cada vez un poco más borroso.

Sacudió su rostro de un lado al otro un par de veces, pero nada ayudó, y cuando intentó caminar hacia la ventana para respirar algo de aire, se encontró con que sus piernas estaban entumecidas, fuertemente arraigadas al suelo parecían.

Esto sí era extraño… ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan cansado? Y tan de repente… En un momento de claridad, sus ideas confusas apuntaron a una sola idea, y sus ojos, confundidos, señalaron a Thorin. Sus sospechas se aclararon cuando éste le mostró una sonrisa traviesa como respuesta, y Thranduil, antes de caer inconciente, reunió sus fuerzas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, para lanzarle una fulminante mirada de odio y desprecio.

El cuerpo largo, alto y delgado del elfo perdió compostura y se tambaleó bruscamente. Thorin, en un veloz movimiento, lo sostuvo entre sus grandes brazos, haciendo que el cuerpo del rey élfico se arqueara hacia atrás, pues era demasiado largo para el enano. Por la flacidez de sus extremidades, Thorin supo que ya se había caído profundamente en el sueño de la droga que puso en su bebida, y llevándolo a la cama, vio completa la primera fase de su plan.


	2. Chapter 2

El cuerpo adormilado del elfo se extendía sobre la enorme cama (que era enorme incluso hasta para él), con total descuido. Sus brazos habían sido amarrados al respaldo, unidos en un solo nudo, y sus piernas separadas, igualmente atadas. La soga que se había usado para ambas ataduras se presionaba sin piedad en aquella piel que lucía tan frágil… Thorin sentía que llegaría al clímax con sólo esa imagen ante él.

Mientras esperaba a que su presa despertara, se extendió en la cama junto con él, y disfrutaba ahora de acariciar el pecho descubierto del elfo, que yacía sin ropas, despojado anteriormente por el enano mucho antes de ser atado de aquella forma. Sus cabellos caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, bañando su cuerpo con aquel brillo sedoso y semi-plateado. Era simplemente perfecto.

El enano se aproximó a su rostro y comenzó a tocar sus mejillas, esperando que despertara del letargo y lo observara de la forma en que a él tanto le gustaba… Pero no, aún parecía faltar para eso, así que Thorin encontró la forma de pasar el rato.

Con uno de sus dedos entreabrió los perfectos y carnosos labios del rey elfo, y aproximándose bruscamente, invadió la boca de su invitado. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta al saborear lo que tanto había anhelado por tanto tiempo; ¿cuántas veces había soñado que lo besaba, que lo devoraba como en ese momento? No sabía cuántas habían sido, pero ahora lo estaba finalmente haciendo, y se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba.

Con su propia lengua poseyó cada pequeño rincón de esa boca, con una furia lujuriosa que nunca imaginó tener, apretándose contra el rostro del elfo dormido para intentar profanarlo aún más. Era imposible llegar más lejos, Thorin lo sabía, pero aún así, se sentía un animal gracias a su deseo carnal tan grande que hasta le dolía el cuerpo.

Tuvo que separarse para poder respirar, quejándose al hacerlo. Luego, observó la boca que acababa de besar con tanta pasión, y notó que su barba había dejado marcas rojizas alrededor de los labios a Thranduil… Tanta había sido lujuria que no previó ese altercado… Tampoco es que le importara mucho si le hacía daño, pero no quería estropear de más el rostro perfecto de su presa. No hasta haber gozado con él lo suficiente.

Lo primero que el rey elfo sintió fue un leve estremecimiento que recorrió su cabeza, su espalda, y punzó en sus caderas violentamente. Se sentía, de alguna forma, incómodo y delicado. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, y el paisaje ante él se mostró oscuro y desconocido. Intentaba aclarar su mente pero aún estaba medio dormido.

Luego, lo próximo que sintió fue las cosquillas que viajaban por su vientre y sus largas y cansadas piernas. No tenía fuerzas, no encontraba la voluntad de luchar por su incomodidad, y eso lo enojaba. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando pudo darse cuenta de que las cosquillas que se daban en su vientre tan descaradamente eran producidas por un leve chupeteo constante en una región un poco más abajo… Iba recuperando de a poco la sensibilidad de todos sus sentidos élficos, y el horror y el asco lo chocaron violentamente cuando descubrió que esa "región de más abajo" era su entrepierna.

Bajó la cabeza rápidamente, intentando luchar contra quien se había tomado el atrevimiento, sólo para descubrir dos cosas: Estaba atado en una posición no muy reconfortante, y la loca criatura que estaba aprovechándose de esto era nada más ni nada menos que su anfitrión, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Thorin pudo darse cuenta de que su invitado estaba despierto porque las piernas que había capturado con sus enormes manos se movían intentando alejarlo, en vano, por supuesto. Pero aún así, no se dignó a verlo a la cara, y prosiguió con lo suyo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Insolente estúpido, suéltame!- Exclamó Thranduil con su voz fuerte como un latigazo que chocó contra las paredes de la habitación e hizo un eco estridente.

Mas eso no hizo más que hacer divertir a Thorin, quien se sonrió para sus adentros. Las quejas del rey élfico no hacían más que provocarle un placer inimaginable.

Siguió con su tarea hasta que creyó suficiente, pero cuando se elevó y vio la entrepierna de Thranduil, se sorprendió al notar que apenas si se había estimulado.

-¿Qué sucede, oh, Rey del Bosque Negro? ¿Mis tratos no son de tu agrado?- Se bufó, sólo para escuchar divertido las palabras ofensivas de su invitado. Sin prestar atención a lo que el otro decía, continuó con su mano, jalando el miembro del elfo lenta y descaradamente, ofreciendo una sonrisa burlona. – Si no es así como te gusta puedes decírmelo, que estoy dispuesto a aprender… Después de todo, no soy egoísta. Preferiría que ambos disfrutáramos de tu estadía en mi reino, ¿qué dices?-

-¡Te arrancaré las manos, maldito!- Vociferó el otro, moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro, luchando por zafarse del tacto indebido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que piensas hacer eso en tu actual estado? Por si no te has dado cuenta aún, déjame que te lo explique…- Comenzó a decir Thorin, y en el momento en que detuvo su habla, apretó con grave fuerza la hombría que tenía en su mano derecha, produciendo una queja bastante dolida por parte del elfo. – Tú estás a mi merced ahora. Tú no haces amenazas aquí, yo las hago. Tú no tienes poder, ni autoridad, no eres nadie ante mí… ¿Está claro?-

Thranduil abrió grandes los ojos acuosos por el dolor que recibió ante el apretón anterior, intentando comprender lo que acababa de oír. No había forma posible de que su mente captara la idea de ser un cautivo y ser tratado de esa forma tan desvergonzada… Sin duda esto debía ser un mal sueño, pensó; pero antes de que alcanzara a formular alguna idea coherente para responder, el tacto de una mano libertina que se paseaba despreocupadamente por su vientre y subía hacia su pecho lo desconcentró de nuevo.

Mientras observaba aquella enorme mano acariciar su piel blanca y sedosa, el rey elfo fue notando detalles en los que no había reparado anteriormente: Su desnudez se exhibía ante los ojos del enano, y además de eso, la forma violenta en la que estaba amarrado a la cama no iba a ser fácil de quebrantar, por lo que las probabilidades de que pudiera liberarse eran casi nulas… No había otra cosa que hacer; la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto a Thranduil, pero debía dejar a un lado su orgullo e intentar razonar con lo que sea que quedara de la mente destruida y codiciosa de Thorin…

-E-Espera…- Su voz salió quebrada de su garganta por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre sí mismo para mantener su mente tranquila y hacer caso omiso de las caricias que el otro le daba y que tanto le asqueaban. – Deja… ¿Por qué…? ¡Rayos!- Murmuró. Muy a su pesar, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse tanto como quería, y las palabras se atropellaban en su boca temblorosa dejando ver su desconcierto y desesperación crecientes. - ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Es una especie de venganza? ¿Por lo del dragón?- Inquirió, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que su voz sonara tranquila.

En efecto, sus palabras se oyeron con ese tono apacible y electrizante de siempre, pero sus ojos lo seguían delatando. Thorin lo observaba a la cara mientras Thranduil le hablaba, sin dejar de acariciar su pecho en un vaivén continuo con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha continuando con la estimulación del elfo.

Los ojos del rey élfico estaban profundamente preocupados, como si sintiera temor de lo que el otro deseaba de él, pero sin alcanzar a entenderlo del todo… Sí, efectivamente no lo entendía aún, pues creía que se trataba de alguna vieja venganza… Thorin se sonrió pícaramente al pensar que, incluso con sus 3000 años de experiencia, su invitado cautivo no podía comprender que la mirada austera que él le lanzaba no era el deseo de venganza en absoluto, sino que era el deseo puro… La lujuria derrochándose en sus ojos azules.

Sin decir una palabra, el enano se puso en pie y se alejó de la cama para aproximarse a uno de los muebles que yacían ignorados en un rincón del cuarto. Thranduil se quedó allí pasmado, estirando su largo cuello adormecido para ver lo que el otro hacía, preguntándose qué sería esta vez… Luego, puso atención a sus brazos atados y notó lo temblorosos que estos estaban. Bajó la vista hacia sus piernas, sólo para notar que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando en vergüenza, duda y odio. Dio grandes bocanadas de aire, aprovechando que Thorin no lo estaba observando, e inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez, profundamente, intentando calmarse.

Su respiración cautelosa dio algo de resultado, pues su temblor había disminuido bastante. Entonces fue que aclaró su garganta y prosiguió con lo que había comenzado:

-Si algo de esto tiene que ver con el dragón, ya te lo he explicado millones de veces… Yo- -

Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por una sonora carcajada de su anfitrión.

Ante aquel gesto, Thranduil volvió la vista hacia Thorin, y lo vio acercarse de nuevo, esta vez con un frasco color madera que sostenía sospechosamente. La sonrisa descarada de su cara hacía enfermar los nervios del rey élfico de una forma que jamás pensó. Definitivamente, odiaba la actitud idiota de los enanos…

Por su parte, Thorin volvió a subirse a la cama, y con un movimiento lento, destapó el frasco ante su presa, que lo observaba con curiosidad. Un leve vapor, apenas visible, se escapaba de la abertura expuesta, indicando que sea lo que sea que se encontrara dentro, estaba caliente…

Thranduil fijó sus ojos, sorprendido, hacia aquel frasco, y anticipándose a lo que venía, tragó ruidosamente y dijo:

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Thorin Escudo de Roble?! Eres conciente de que mi reino está en quiebra, indefenso y sin fuerzas para recobrarse… Sabes que lo único que deseo es poder restaurarlo, y que cada mínimo recurso que se utiliza para eso viene directamente de mi bolsillo… Jamás te he pedido algo, nunca quise volver a iniciar un conflicto. Corté las comunicaciones entre nosotros justamente para evitar tener problemas contigo…- Mientras hablaba, se daba cuenta de que quizás lo que estaba sucediendo era una especie de plan maquinado para destruirlo, a él y a su reino… La desesperación corrió por su cuerpo entero cuando vislumbró que así, atado como estaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer para defender al Bosque Negro. - ¡No hay nada que tú puedas encontrar valioso en mi reino! ¡Nada, en absoluto!-

La última exclamación hizo un eco estridente en las paredes, y el sonido los rodeó completamente. Las palabras del rey elfo cayeron en los oídos de Thorin con perfecta claridad, y así fue como descubrió que su plan realmente estaba teniendo efecto: Thranduil comenzaba a tenerle miedo…

-Te diré lo que sucede aquí, oh gran Rey del Bosque Negro…- Dijo el enano, elevando un poco el frasco, amenazando con verter lo que había dentro en el pecho del elfo. – No estás entendiendo nada, la verdad… Esto no tiene que ver con dragones, ni con conquistas, no. Esto tiene que ver con lo que sucede entre nosotros dos-

La mano que sostenía el frasco se fue torciendo levemente hasta indicarle a Thranduil que aquello iba a ser derramado sobre él. El elemento caliente salió disparado hacia su rostro, y el elfo viró su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando cubrirse con su brazo lo más que las ataduras le permitieran.

Un quejido brusco se escapó de sus labios cuando el líquido chocó con la piel tersa de su brazo y se escurrió hasta colocarse en su mejilla derecha. Después, un gemido de dolor se ahogó en su garganta al caer el segundo chorro caliente sobre su cuello y pecho. Con los ojos apretados, Thranduil arqueó la espalda involuntariamente como muestra de sorpresa y consternación.

El líquido fue recorriendo su mejilla entera hasta llegar a sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos, y se filtraron al interior de su boca, dejándolo saborear el contenido. El rubio cerró la boca de repente, pero ya era tarde para evitar que ingresara dentro. Movió los labios, aún con los párpados apretados, y grande fue su desconcierto cuando descubrió que se trataba de miel.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?- Se bufó Thorin, dejando el frasco a un lado de la cama. – Leí una vez que a los de tu raza les encanta la miel así que decidí comprar esto sólo con el fin de ofrecértelo esta noche… Para mi gusto es demasiado dulce, prefiero las cosas más… rudas-

Y al terminar de decir aquello, el enano se sentó entre las lánguidas y perfectas piernas de su presa, masajeando de nuevo el miembro del otro y deslizando su rostro hacia arriba, para encontrarse cara a cara con Thranduil.

Al notar que su captor se encontraba tan cerca, el rey elfo giró aún más su cara, intentando alejarse lo más que pudiera, totalmente incómodo al sentir que volvía a ser manoseado en su entrepierna.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- Exclamó con un grito demandante. La ira volvía a posesionarlo, y ya no estaba de acuerdo en intentar razonar con el enano, porque lo había intentado y lo único que logró fue que el otro se burlara de él descaradamente. - ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! No me importa lo que pienses o lo que te creas que eres, ¡yo soy un Rey! Y lo seguiré siendo hasta el día en que muera… Así que si quieres acabar con mi reinado, entonces mátame de una vez, hazlo sin piedad, ¡pero no me arrastres contigo a la miseria de tus locuras mentales!-

Su cuerpo entero se contorsionaba ahora, luchando en vano por liberarse. Sus extremidades cansadas intentaban cortar los amarres, pero cada hueso parecía capaz de quebrarse si lo forzaba demasiado, y la fuerza lo había abandonado desde que recobró la conciencia… Las drogas que había utilizado Thorin en su bebida realmente le habían arrebatado lo único que podía ofrecerle en aquella contienda: La lucha por su honor.


	3. Chapter 3

La lengua de Thorin se pasaba por aquel brazo semi-musculoso que el elfo debajo de él poseía. Saboreaba la miel que se deslizaba cristalina y dulce por la piel, y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba del aroma a jazmín y madera mezclados que su presa desprendía; era casi mágico, tanto así que el rey enano ya ni recordaba si estaba realmente en la tierra o si había muerto y subido al cielo.

Por su parte, Thranduil movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, en objetivo de presentar algo de batalla. Si lo que venía era inevitable, al menos que no se cuente que fue deshonrado sin pelear antes… Después de todo y frente a cualquier adversidad, él era un guerrero nato, y su actitud, por muy debilitada que estuviera, seguía estando intacta.

Las drogas que adormecían su cuerpo parecían también atenuar sus sentidos de alguna forma, porque se sentía físicamente perturbado en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo que no podía concentrarse en un solo sitio. La lengua de su captor en su brazo era uno de esos elementos molestos, luego estaba el hecho de que su cabello enmarañado cayera sobre su rostro y cuya consistencia era tan áspera que su sólo roce lo fastidiaba. Las manos del enano eran otro detalle que no podía manejar… Sobre todo la que insistía con masturbarlo.

Lo que menos quería ahora era sentirse excitado, pero aún siendo un elfo, también había que reconocer que su naturaleza de hombre estaba comenzando a traicionarlo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Thorin estaba siendo demasiado rudo (apretándolo con exagerada aspereza y jalando de él muy rápido, tanto así que en lugar de darle placer le causaba dolor), su cuerpo entero estaría "preparado". Y aún con eso, Thranduil sentía que poco a poco perdía algo de su auto-control, que su miembro se incitaba sexualmente a pesar del mal trato… Maldijo para sus adentros e intentó seguir luchando contra eso, moviendo sus caderas para alejarse del contacto.

De repente, el tacto mojado de la lengua de Thorin sobre su mejilla derecha lo sorprendió. El enano comenzó a chupar, morder y lamer todo lo que encontraba a su paso, degustando la miel que quedaba en aquel rostro de mármol, dejando una marca de irritación en la piel del rey elfo. Luego, fue bajando por el cuello, devorando sin piedad y sin contención, restregándose entre los largos cabellos de plata y descendiendo hacia el pecho.

La respiración entrecortada de Thranduil fue lo que le indicó el temor y la rabia que era producida por la indignación de verse a su completa merced, y eso sólo aumentó la pasión de Thorin. Atacó despiadadamente el pezón derecho del elfo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo como si realmente quisiera sacar algo de allí. Ante esto, un quejido audible se oyó y retumbó en la habitación, pero eso fue todo lo que el elfo dejó oír de él.

-Vamos, no seas tan cruel. Déjame escuchar tu voz pidiendo clemencia- Ronroneó Thorin, mirándolo con gesto de burla.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del otro, excepto una mirada fulminante que deseaba desgarrarle el pecho y arrancarle de lleno el corazón. "Si las miradas matasen…", pensó el enano, divertido.

Acto seguido, continuó bajando, degustando ahora el vientre plano que se exhibía sin cuidado, contorneándose tembloroso entre aquellas sábanas de seda color salmón. El contraste que hacía la piel blanca contra la tela brillosa era hipnotizante, tanto así que Thorin se quedó observando aquello durante un largo tiempo antes de continuar.

Una vez se recuperó del hechizo que su presa causaba en él, el mismo que venía persiguiéndolo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo antes de la caída de Erebor, el enano prosiguió besando ese vientre que subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración agitada, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando, al posar su lengua cálida en la piel del otro, éste se estremeció inconcientemente.

Saboreó cada pequeño espacio que se le presentara, cerrando los ojos para perderse mejor en momento de placer pleno que estaba sintiendo, hasta que, al bajar un poco más, sostuvo con sus grandes manos aquellas caderas y entonces fue que quiso abrir sus párpados y deleitar también su vista.

Las caderas de Thranduil parecían aún más estrechas y delicadas al ser sostenidas por sus amplias palmas; ante la visión, Thorin soltó un quejido de placer y dijo:

-Maldición… Si esto continúa así creo que ya no podré seguir jugando contigo-

Thranduil le devolvió la mirada, sólo para percatarse de que Thorin ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a la cara, sino que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en su entrepierna, en su miembro semi-excitado… "¡Cuánto descaro, maldito!", gruñó en su mente el Rey del Bosque Negro, y lanzándole un vistazo asesino, con los ojos desfigurados de odio y sacudiendo su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que le restaba, exclamó:

-¡Te advierto que cada pequeña cosa que hagas conmigo ahora, te la devolveré mil veces peor, estúpido lunático!- Las palabras ruidosas eran escupidas de su boca, ya sin preocuparse de mantener la compostura o su porte real. El sentir que su orgullo era mancillado como forma de juego fue lo que hizo que perdiera la cabeza. - ¡¿Me oyes, o eres demasiado estúpido para comprenderlo?! ¡Si continúas con esto, pondré tu pequeño e insulso personaje en una estaca, lo exhibiré en la plaza central de este putrefacto pueblucho y te despellejaré yo mismo ante tu propia gente, para que todo el mundo sepa lo que le sucede a los tipos locos como tú que-!-

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Thorin cubriera su boca con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su vestimenta. Había sostenido fuertemente su rostro para evitar que el otro se moviera, y con sus rudas manos empujó el trapo hacia el interior de la cavidad bucal del rey élfico, que todavía se encontraba discutiendo.

-Disculpa el gesto, no quiero ser descortés- Se bufó su anfitrión, volviendo a bajar hacia sus caderas. – Me encanta oír tu voz, pero… estás haciendo demasiado ruido y podrían oírnos, ¿entiendes?-

Y haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos y quejidos de Thranduil, tomó en su empuñadura aquel miembro y se lo metió de lleno en la boca.

Lo poco que quedaba de la voz del elfo se atragantó en su garganta precipitadamente, tomado por sorpresa. Había intentado de todo para que su naturaleza masculina no fuera más fuerte que él, pero ya había resistido tres asaltos anteriormente, y esta vez no estaba tan seguro de poder retenerse.

La vergüenza cubrió de rubor sus mejillas cuando vino a su cabeza un recuerdo que creyó haber sepultado hacía miles de años atrás. La noche misma de su boda, una unión que era considerada demasiado sagrada y pura para él, había tenido que estimularse a sí mismo para poder consumar plenamente su matrimonio. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que su adorable esposa no le resultaba lo suficientemente atractiva, o incluso lo tildarían de narcisista… Bueno, él no lo iba a negar, de hecho sí era un poco (bastante) narcisista, ésa era su naturaleza, y estaba muy conciente de que su imagen era impactante para los demás, pero eso no viene al caso.

Lo que sucedía era que él amaba a su esposa. La quería tanto que su deseo por ella iba más allá del sustento carnal; había anhelado desposarla desde el mismo instante en que la conoció, y pasó tanto tiempo adorándola en secreto que en la noche de bodas le costaba ardides alejarse del prospecto de perfección que ella representaba para él… Porque era tan perfecta ante sus ojos que incluso el sólo tacto doliente que él pudiera causarle podría arruinar su perfección, y eso no era lo que quería. Y sin embargo, tuvo que incitarse a hacerlo, porque ahora ya estaban casados, y los esposos hacen eso…

Oh, se revolcaba en su propia vergüenza de sólo recordarlo… Los reyes no hacen eso… Los elfos no hacen eso… Y él había caído en la desesperación de ensuciar su conciencia con semejante acto deshonroso…

Los párpados de Thranduil se mojaron de sudor y su frente aún más. Su respiración se entrecortaba y su voz quedó muda detrás de su garganta. La lengua raspaba con la tela entre sus dientes, intentando quitársela de la boca sin mucho éxito. Sus piernas no podía hacer mucho para liberarse o evitar que su captor siguiera torturándolo… ¿Qué tan bajo podía caer en tan sólo una noche?

Como respuesta a su pregunta interior, las punzadas de placer se aferraron aún con más fuerza a sus ya cansadas caderas. De hecho, sentía todo su cuerpo a punto de adormilarse en cualquier momento, entre el dolor y la fatiga. Ya no le importaba qué tanto tenía que continuar soportando esto, sólo quería que al fin se acabe. Y las punzadas continuaron, ferozmente, una detrás de la otra, y ahora con mayor intensidad.

Abrió sus ojos de sopetón al comprender lo que sucedía. Estaba sumido en tanta excitación que, después de siglos, se "liberaría" a su necesidad, como una simple bestia común.

Bajó la mirada, forzando de más su cuello ya adolorido, y soltando unos quejidos a modo de protesta. Pero Thorin estaba demasiado ocupado para atender a sus llamados odiosos, y continuó con lo suyo, abandonando a Thranduil a su mísera suerte, a que lidiara con ello como pudiera y se conformara con el acto impuro al que no estaba acostumbrado.

En el preciso momento en que se vino, con un gemido brutal, mitad gruñido, mitad alarido de dolor, su espalda se tensó y se arqueó un poco con el escaso movimiento que tenía. Por otra parte, llevó la vista al techo inconcientemente y su visión borrosa por las lágrimas le dejó la mente en blanco. No reconocía para nada lo que acababa de suceder, en absoluto. Éste no se sentía como él, no debía ser él… Pero aún así, el inmenso sufrimiento interior que provenía de su cuerpo y de su mente le decían que por mucho que quisiera negarlo, se sentía miserablemente satisfecho y cansado… Libre y cansado. En una paz pecaminosa.

Thorin lo observaba así, completamente quieto y con la mirada perdida, y una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. La expresión del rey elfo era más de lo que podía pedir, una parte de su sueño ya se había hecho realidad… Ahora quedaba **el resto.**

Thranduil respiraba ahora ya un poco más calmado, se iba recuperando de a poco del asalto anterior, pero mentalmente no estaba siquiera reponiéndose. Simplemente no quería pensar demasiado, o sino su cabeza explotaría. Sus párpados caían sobre su visión extraña de a ratos, intentando avisarle de su próxima pérdida de conciencia, y eso le pareció lo mejor que podía ocurrirle en esa espantosa velada. Tan sumergido estaba en su propia condición que no notó cuándo fue que Thorin se arrodilló muy pegado entre sus piernas. En el momento mismo en que, con el rabillo del ojo, visualizó que el otro se estaba quitando las ropas y dejándolas a un lado, fue que entendió que esto aún no terminaba… Oh, no, la pesadilla aún continuaría…

El enano, una vez despojado de todo rastro de tela que se interpusiera entre él y su objeto de deseo, tomó las estrechas caderas blanquecinas del elfo y comenzó a situarse para obtener mayor comodidad. Thranduil abrió bien grande los ojos azules, con la mente bloqueada pero temerosa de lo que se venía… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba desesperado…

Inició de nuevo un intento de lucha, sacudiendo un poco sus largas piernas que no podía soltar de los amarres, gruñendo sonoramente a través de lo que impedía que su voz saliera. Thorin lo miró, entonces, pero sus ojos llenos de una lujuria que Thranduil jamás, en sus muchos años de vida, había presenciado le indicaron que el asunto sería peor de lo que él pensaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Rey del Bosque Negro?- Inquirió el enano, con la voz rasposa de deseo. – ¿Aún no has tenido experiencia con otro hombre?-

Ante esas dañinas palabras, Thranduil se vio obligado a bajar la mirada (cosa que se había prohibido hacer antes, sin importar qué), sólo para evidenciar la hombría, bastante grande y proporcionalmente mayor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, de su anfitrión.

De sólo pensar que "eso" se estaba frotando ahora en sus nalgas desnudas y desprotegidas, sintió pavor y un descontrol abarcadores.

"¡No, no hay forma!", gritaba su mente. Su cabeza calculó rápidamente, sólo para insistir en que no había forma posible de que "eso" cupiera dentro de él sin necesidad de desgarrar todo a su paso… "¡Oh, Elbereth, detén esta locura ahora!", exclamó internamente, justo antes de sentir la primera estocada.

Fue salvaje, sin previo aviso ni preparación, sin piedad alguna. Thranduil sintió su cuerpo entero resquebrajarse lentamente en pequeñas partes diminutas que el viento podría llevarse, si es que hubiera. El hecho era que le costaba demasiado respirar, no importaba cuánto se esmerara en captar el aire en sus pulmones, simplemente su pecho ardía tan candente como el fuego del dragón.

Lágrimas gruesas y cristalinas se apoderaron de su rostro mientras Thorin continuaba su torturante ritmo, a fin de situarse por completo en el cuerpo del otro. El rey elfo soltaba gritos desesperados detrás de su mordaza, los mismos que caían en oídos sordos y rebotaban en las paredes.

Por otra parte, los gemidos de Thorin Escudo de Roble contrastaban de forma sínica con los alaridos de su presa; se empujaba aún más, obligando a esa pequeña entrada nunca antes profanada a abrir paso a su espesor y aceptar centímetro tras centímetro. De a poco, delgadas gotas carmesí cayeron sobre las sábanas, mostrando el desgarrador encuentro entre ambos.

El enano levantó la vista, observando las reacciones de Thranduil, que sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro e intentaba gritar, pero su voz ahogada se atragantaba y apenas si se escuchaba.

-Oh… tan hermoso…- Comenzó a decir él, sin detener el movimiento. – Te sientes tan cálido y apretado alrededor de mí… Eres justo como me imaginaba que serías…-

Thranduil oyó eso, y automáticamente intentó contener sus quejidos. Notó que con sus gritos sólo le daba más placer a su enemigo; al menos no le daría todo lo que él quisiera. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para arruinar este acto de fantasía perversa y enfermiza que Thorin tenía, entonces lo haría.

Su voz se calmó lo más que pudo, contrariamente de su cuerpo, que seguía temblando y retorciéndose debajo de las duras embestidas del enano. Eran lentas y profundas; Thranduil estaba en tal estado de dolor que ya no sabía qué le dolía más, si la profanación de su entrada, sus piernas acalambradas, su espalda arqueada, sus pulmones, su garganta o sus caderas, que estaban siendo brutalmente agarradas entre las manos enormes de su captor. Eran casi como garras que intentaban rasgar la piel, no entendía por qué lo sostenía de tal manera, con qué finalidad… Tal vez la única respuesta era que sólo buscaba hacerle más daño del que era necesario, y esto sólo aumentó la furia dentro de su pecho.

Con una estocada repentinamente rápida, los cuerpos de ambos chocaron, y Thranduil se sintió moribundo al comprender que la hombría del otro estaba por completo metida dentro de él. Era un dolor tan agudo que apenas si podía soportarlo, y los sacudones temblorosos que daba intentaban comunicárselo a Thorin, hacerlo entrar en razón de que lo que estaba haciendo ya no era cuestión de fantasía, era real… Siniestramente real…

-¡Oh, santo dios!- Exclamó Thorin repentinamente, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le causaba a su deliciosa presa. Estaba tan extasiado que podía sólo correrse en ese mismo instante, pero no; se tranquilizó, respirando hondo, y por esa causa fue que se quedó así, inmóvil dentro del elfo, hasta que recobró su vigor masculino. - ¿Sabes cuántas lunas he pasado imaginando este preciso momento?- La voz ronca del enano sacó de sus pensamientos quejumbrosos a Thranduil, quien abrió los ojos pero sin mirarlo, se quedó allí con el rostro a un lado y su respiración entrecortada, oyendo solamente. - ¿Tienes idea de las veces que la soledad y el deseo me acecharon sin piedad alguna en mi cuarto, sintiéndome miserablemente solo y pensando en lo lejos que te encontrabas de mí?- Hizo una pausa; de repente unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción pura borronearon su visión, pero se recuperó, acariciando una de las piernas del elfo cautivo, sintiendo la piel lechosa, sudada y suave bajo su tacto áspero… ¡Definitivamente, esto era real! ¡Finalmente! – Y ahora aquí estás… Tú, Señor del Bosque Negro… Señor dentro de mis fantasías… Mi dulce y apasionada fantasía, hecha carne y hombre para que yo pudiera gozarla… Eres tan perfecto que duele el sólo verte, ¿sabes?-

Náuseas. Thranduil sentía náuseas; náuseas de todo lo que oía, ¿cómo podía decirlo en serio? El enano desdichado estaba diciéndole que su enfermedad era aún más añeja de lo que él pensaba… No era cosa del momento, no; por lo que acababa de decir, su mente retorcida venía congeniando esta perversidad hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Y él, como un tonto, sólo cayó en la trampa…

-Pero seguramente tú ya sabes eso- Prosiguió Thorin, comenzando a moverse de nuevo.

Ahora sus movimientos eran el doble de lentos que antes, recorriendo su larga hombría hacia fuera, para detenerse justo antes de salir del cuerpo del elfo, y volver a meterse con la misma lentitud. Era un simple juego, quería sentir la calidez del otro en su totalidad, disfrutarla lo más que pudiera antes de volver a perder el control; y por otro lado, también deseaba que Thranduil supiera que todo él le pertenecía ahora, TODO. Su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido por el Rey bajo la Montaña, y a éste pertenecía, era SU propiedad, ahora y para siempre.

Dentro de sus propios pensamientos lúgubres, Thorin se aferró de nuevo a las caderas de su captura, posesivamente y con hambre de más brutalidad. Nunca había sido demasiado delicado, de hecho. Siempre prefirió el acto sexual apasionadamente alocado, y ya que ésta era su primera vez con su dulce y preciado elfo, decidió que era suficiente con la poca amabilidad con la que se había refrenado hasta ahora, era tiempo de satisfacerse a sí mismo, después de todo, planeaba que pasaran juntos mucho más encuentros como estos, por lo que luego vería la forma de adecuarse al ritmo del otro. Por hoy, ya era demasiado.

Las embestidas se volvieron más agresivas y rápidas, tanto así que Thranduil no podía terminar de recuperarse de una que ya lo golpeaba otra. El ruido que sus cuerpos envueltos en sudor producían al encontrarse de tal forma violenta le revolvía el estómago, pero intentó hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para retener eso. Lo último que quería era estar, además, envuelto en su propio vómito… Bueno, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera podría despedirlo, porque la tela dentro de su boca se lo impediría… No, sería mejor contenerse.

Sus quejidos, por otra parte, se escurrían sin medida de entre sus dientes, filtrándose en el ambiente, manifestando su sufrimiento físico y mental. "¡Detente, basta ya!", era lo que deseaba gritar, pero sus palabras no alcanzaban a formarse con la bola de paño que evitaba que su lengua se moviera, y sólo un balbuceo inentendible se escuchaba.

Las mordazas de sus manos y pies se clavaban en su piel perfecta, cortándola frente a tanta fuerza que hacía para resistirse, y dejando que un hilo de sangre visible fuera evidencia de otra herida más que su cuerpo poseía.

De pronto, entre tanto jaleo violento, la cuerda que sostenía su pierna derecha se cortó de improvisto, con un sonoro chasquido. Thranduil, a ver que recuperaba un poco de su movilidad al menos, usó esa nueva pierna libre para intentar alejar a Thorin, quitárselo de encima. Primero probó patearlo, pero se sentía quebrar cuando quiso elevarse en una patada; así que pretendió hacer palanca con la cama y su propio cuerpo para arrojar al enano por los aires, pero antes de que pudiera poner eso en marcha, Thorin sujetó con una sola mano su rodilla y tiró de su adolorida pierna hacia arriba, hasta ponerla en su hombro. Después de eso, continuó con el ritmo torturante como si nada.

Thranduil parpadeó pesadamente, ya toda la esperanza estaba perdida… ¿Además, de qué serviría quitarse a su captor de encima si aún continuaría amarrado a la cama? No lo pensó bien, su mente estaba muy abrumada para formular una idea coherente.

Las embestidas de Thorin se hicieron, de a poco, más y más rápidas, soltando de vez en cuando un sonido bestial que avisaba de su pronta liberación. Aumentó el ritmo, sin importarle de si el elfo aún podía soportarlo, y apretando la pierna que sostenía entre su brazo izquierdo, llegó al clímax, desparramando su semilla dentro de su presa, profundamente.

El líquido extraño ardía en las injurias internas del rey elfo, quien, con lo poco que quedaba de su voz quebradiza, gimió tristemente y cerró los ojos ante el nuevo dolor. Aunque el acto ya estaba terminado, Thorin se resistió a salir del cuerpo del otro.

-Mírame- Le dijo, con su voz cansada pero ya un tanto recuperada.

Thranduil se resistió a observarlo. Sentía tanta rabia y vergüenza que pensó en sólo morirse allí mismo y liberarse de esa porquería de una vez por todas. Pero el otro volvió a insistir:

-¡Mírame!-

Sorprendido por el grito agresivo que su mente perturbada no alcanzaba a asimilar, volteó sus ojos, aún empapados en lágrimas, y miró el rostro de quien acababa de ultrajarlo, sólo para notar que éste ni siquiera sentía un pequeño rastro de culpa… Al contrario…

-Tú eres mío, sólo mío, enteramente y para siempre mío-


	4. Chapter 4

Las suaves manos se divertían con el contorno de su rostro. Lo acariciaban con delicadeza, mostrando toda la dulzura que aquella, su mujer, poseía. La sonrisa inocente se filtraba sobre sus pupilas y lo reconfortaban. Estaba tan tranquilo, todo se sentía en paz cuando la veía.

Parecía ser una mañana agradable, oía el cantar de los pájaros en los árboles cercanos y además, el viento soplaba por el este, dejando bailar libremente algunos de sus cabellos dorados. Él, en un impulso amoroso, intentó tomar una de esas manos que le hacían caricias, pero cuando estaba cerca de lograrlo, la mano, junto con la silueta entera de la dama frente a él, se fue decolorando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

El paisaje se fue tiñendo de tonalidades cada vez más oscuras, dejándolo rodeado de una penetrante pestilencia y soledad. Thranduil observaba todo eso sin poder creer lo que ocurría, ¿por qué de repente todo cambió?

Entonces, una imagen llegó a su mente, rápida y dolorosa como un rayo; las ataduras sosteniendo su cuerpo y un cierto príncipe enano, ultrajándolo sin piedad alguna.

-¡No, aléjate de mí!- Gritó al recordar aquello, cerrando sus ojos y tapando sus oídos al volver a revivir el momento, cada gesto que el otro le hacía al poseerlo, sus propios gemidos de dolor y el asco que florecía en todo su cuerpo al sentir las manos sobre su piel desnuda y magullada. - ¡Detente, basta!-

Y abrió los ojos.

Un techo de piedra se alzaba sobre él a metros y metros de distancia. Le resultaba familiar… Su respiración se recuperaba de la pesadilla, pero al instante volvió a sentirse inseguro. Y de repente lo recordó: Thorin Escudo de Roble, quien se supone que anhelaba arreglar una alianza entre ambos reinos lo había traicionado, lo había engañado, y le dio a entender con palabras y actos impúdicos que lo único que anhelaba en verdad había sido su cuerpo…

Su mente hizo un análisis rápido de todo lo que le había acontecido, y al terminar, se asustó, pues recordó las últimas palabras que Thorin se dignó a decirle:

"_-Tú eres mío, sólo mío, enteramente y para siempre mío-"_

Miró hacia todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar a su verdugo. No lo halló en ningún rincón de aquel tenebroso lugar, pero lo que descubrió fue que estaba solo y las ataduras en sus extremidades habían desaparecido.

Reunió todo su coraje para sentarse en la cama; le era bastante trabajoso, pues aún estaba cansado, como si hubiera trabajado meses sin descansar, y la razón de eso era demasiado perversa como para querer detallar. Intentó no pensar en lo ocurrido, sólo quería encontrar la forma de salir de allí, sólo eso.

Su espalda era una de las partes de su cuerpo que más le dolía, de hecho. Se había forzado demasiado la noche anterior, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente nada de lo que intentara hacer para evitar que aquel acto morboso sucediera pudiera tener resultado. Pero no estaba arrepentido de haberse sobre-exigido, no. Estaba arrepentido de haber sido tan estúpido como para confiar en el enano…

Es decir, si lo hubiera pensado mejor, nada de esto habría pasado. Sabía que los enanos son unas criaturas pérfidas y brutas, capaces de lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que deseaban, que pierden la cordura con lujurias desmedidas y no razonan en las consecuencias… Sí, él sabía todo eso, y aún así permitió que esto pasara…

Soltó un suspiro largo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Intentaba relajarse un poco, para que sus músculos no dolieran tanto. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no se podía retractar. Ahora sólo habría que concentrarse en el presente, ya vería la forma de hacerle pagar a ese inepto su desvergüenza.

Además no valía de nada estar sacando cálculos ahora que todo había pasado; por muchas sospechas que hubiera podido guardar en su mente, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse siquiera que lo que despertaba la lujuria mórbida del príncipe enano era él? Era inaudito, estaba fuera de su terreno racional, no tenía cabida dentro de su razonamiento.

Un estremecimiento repentino cruzó su espina dorsal cuando las palabras de Thorin volvieron a acosar su mente: "_"-Tú eres mío, sólo mío…"_

-No tienes idea, enano…- Susurró para sus adentros con una cólera creciente dentro de su pecho. – No tienes idea de lo que has provocado-

Iba deslizándose a través del largo de la cama, intentando salir de ella, pero algo tiró de él antes de que pudiera alcanzar la orilla. Se volteó, y con este ágil movimiento, un tintineo se oyó levemente detrás de él. Se acercó al respaldo de la cama con cuidado, sin entender bien lo que sucedía, pero cuando su mente se agudizó, notó que tenía un grillete cerrado en su cuello y una cadena pegada, que lo unía a la pared y le impediría salir de la cama.

Apretó entre sus manos aquella cadena que lo aprisionaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, con furia y resentimiento, imaginando que lo que sujetaba era el pescuezo del arrogante príncipe de los enanos. Para su mala suerte, la cadena no cedería sólo con eso, de hecho era demasiado gruesa, necesitaría mucho más que un par de manos para quebrarla.

Se hincó con un movimiento lento y suave frente a la pared de la cabecera, intentando cuidar la sensibilidad de sus heridas internas y externas. A pesar de su extremo cuidado, los huesos de sus rodillas dolieron de tal forma que le arrancaron un pequeño gemido a sus labios fruncidos; con cada dolor que le acontecía se iba sumando poco a poco un nivel más de odio hacia su opresor.

Pero dejó de lado por un momento su rabia y se dispuso aclarar sus ideas, necesitaría de su agilidad mental para salir de ésta. Fijó sus penetrantes ojos claros en aquella cadena, tanteando también con sus manos cada eslabón, intentando encontrar el punto débil donde pudiera golpear para romper la atadura, pero después de unos minutos, descubrió que ni un solo error, ni siquiera uno pequeñito, fue cometido al fabricarla.

Estaba fastidiado nuevamente, y su boca se frunció en ira y dolor. Todo su cuerpo se entumeció cuando trató de actuar rápidamente y tirar de la cadena; su columna le dio un tirón nada agradable, recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su cadera, y de allí, hacia sus extremidades. Cerró los ojos acuosos ante esto, y se calmó un poco. La respiración lo agobiaba, todo estaba demasiado cerrado, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, o se volvería loco.

Volvió a posarse sobre sus rodillas; luego extendió la cadena, lo más tirante que pudo, elevó su brazo derecho y con un movimiento ágil y veloz, golpeó en la mitad de uno de los eslabones, con intención de que pudiera quebrarlo. Sólo un pequeño ruido fue emitido de aquel golpe, pero no se rindió. Volvió a repetir el acto, una y otra y otra vez, sobre el mismo lugar, a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Pasaron otros minutos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que no se rompería, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Miró su mano sólo para notar que le sangraba a causa de la agresión que efectuó anteriormente, en vano… Genial, otra herida, para variar…

Soltó un suspiro largo y bajó la vista, cansado. Estaba físicamente agotado, y su mente le comenzó a dar vueltas al asunto, sintiéndose culpable y victimizado al mismo tiempo. Todo era demasiado confuso para ponerse a pensar en ello, y finalmente, decidió descansar un poco.

Antes de hacer nada, echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, con dudas, pensando si sería lo mejor; no podía arriesgarse a caer dormido profundamente y que Thorin volviera, porque sería sólo un problema más para él, y estaría nuevamente a su merced… Pero, por otra parte, necesitaba juntar energías si quería contrarrestarlo, y así como se encontraba no podría…

Analizó lo más que su mente cansada lo dejó, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que quizás convendría descansar, sin bajar la guardia. Se recostó suavemente en la cama, posando su cabeza sobre la dura almohada. Clavó su vista hacia la puerta, y así se quedó.

Para su buena o mala suerte, Thorin no se presentó ese día. Ni ningún otro de toda la semana. Los nervios de Thranduil iban carcomiendo de a poco su postura de tranquilidad a medida que los días pasaban, cuando intentaba en vano romper su atadura y quedar en libertad al menos de la cama.

No sabía qué clase de táctica estaba preparando para él ese enano arrogante, pero sin duda estaba comenzando a funcionar. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, pues todos sus músculos se entumecían de sólo pensar que su captor podría llegar en cualquier momento y él ni siquiera estaba preparado para afrontar una lucha mano a mano.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era que gran parte de sus heridas internas estaban sanando, algunas ya completamente, otras, las más severas, seguían doliendo pero ya no tanto, podía actuar sin necesidad de preocuparse por ellas con tanta intensidad.

Sin embargo, la desmoralización era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, y a lo que recurría muy a menudo desde que se encontraba cautivo. Estaba solo, completamente solo allí adentro, sin siquiera saber qué pasaba afuera. Antes, en su gran reino se sentía solo, pero a pesar de todo sabía que su hijo estaría allí para él si lo necesitaba, o quizás algún que otro sirviente leal. Ahora, no tenía idea de lo que acontecía en su reino, en el bosque que tanto extrañaba; ¿qué estaría haciendo Legolas en este momento? ¿Se habría enterado de su cautiverio? ¿Tomaría represalias contra los enanos o intentaría negociar? Su reino, bien sabía él, no estaba en condiciones de afrontar una batalla, pocos guerreros preparados habían quedado del último asalto… No, no había forma de que pudieran ayudarlo, si quería la libertad, tendría que obtenerla él mismo.

Más días pasaron, y un muy descuidado Thranduil se extendía sobre las sábanas sudadas. Su cabello se había enmarañado un poco, y el olor, aunque tenue, de su propio sudor mezclado con el de alguien más (a quien se negaba a nombrar), le causaba un sentimiento de repulsión incluso hacia él mismo. Jamás había estado en tal condición de abandono, ansiaba tanto una tina con agua limpia y tibia…

Su estómago, además, estaba comenzando a exigirle a gritos algo de alimento. Para que entrara en tal situación, ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado? No tenía la certeza, pero si estaba hambriento, entonces fueron muchos días y semanas… Tal vez meses.

Su mente se fue apagando, rindiéndose a su suerte y sin ánimos de seguir intentando soltarse. Su cuerpo sobre-exigido se tendió de nuevo en aquellas sábanas, después de haber estado horas pensando en cómo romper la cadena, y cerrando sus ojos cansados, finalmente se durmió.

La luz cegadora se filtró primero que nada en la habitación, llenando de color aquel rostro pálido e inconciente sobre la cama. A medida que se fue acercando a la silueta tendida, ásperas manos viajaron por el contorno de las lánguidas piernas arrulladas, hasta llegar al lado lateral de sus caderas. Le resultó raro al visitante que el otro no lo notara allí, sobre la cama hundida, a su lado; ¿habría estado esperándolo tanto tiempo que bajó la guardia? Ante la idea, una sonrisa se extendió en esos labios finos.

Tocó la mejilla del elfo, acariciándolo con ternura mientras quitaba de su rostro algunos mechones de su cabello. Alcanzó a notar la falta de cuidado que ciertamente adquirió en su ausencia, tal vez exageró un poco al dejarlo tanto tiempo solo… Después de todo, Thranduil era un rey, estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y verse reverenciado en cualquier lugar adonde fuera, no a la soledad desmedida…

Se inclinó hacia él, ladeando la cara del elfo con su mano para tenerlo de frente, y entonces estampó un beso rudo en aquella boca carnosa y sonrosada. No cerró los ojos, para poder ver cada pequeño gesto que el otro hiciera; se regocijó enormemente cuando vio las grandes cejas oscuras arrugarse en su frente, tal vez preguntándose acerca del nuevo contacto. Un suave gemido se escapó de la garganta del elfo, mientras volteó su cara inconcientemente, escapando del beso.

Thorin aprovechó esto para bajar a su cuello, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos, lentos y apasionados, dejando una marca visible en la piel de mármol. Luego, se elevó un poco, para ver las reacciones del elfo, pero notó que estaba tan sumido en su sueño que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía… Y eso lo molestó un poco.

Decidió, por último, encontrar una manera apropiada de despertarlo…


	5. Chapter 5

Un haz de luz que golpeó contra sus párpados violentamente y sin aviso fue lo que le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos nuevamente. Con un leve quejido, Thranduil transmitió su descontento por salir de su inconciencia, el único estado en el que últimamente se sentía calmado. Los ojos color cielo se fueron abriendo lentamente, sin percatarse de toda la luminosidad que de repente invadió el cuarto en su totalidad; en su soñolencia de curación física, habilidad portada sólo por la raza élfica, no notó la presencia de su más grande enemigo actual, quien se posaba en pie junto a la ventana, con las cortinas aún en sus manos.

El rey elfo parpadeó un par de veces, y otro quejido se apoderó de su garganta ronca cuando intentó incorporarse y el dolor de su espina dorsal lo evitó la primera vez. A la segunda, pudo lograrlo con bastante más esfuerzo; fue entonces que posó su atención en la luz que recorría el lugar entero, dañando su visión, teniendo que entrecerrar los ojos para captar la escena.

Para sus adentros, se avergonzó de sí mismo por tener que protegerse de la luz alzando además una mano para enfocar mejor, pero había pasado tantos días en la oscuridad que era algo obvio que esto sucedería, y sin embargo…

La imagen de Thorin en la ventana lo distrajo de su evaluación interna. De pronto se encontraba desprotegiendo su vista de nuevo, sólo para aferrarse a los costados de la cama con algo de temor y rabia. Apretó los labios, fruncidos ahora en un gesto de rencor puro contra el enano; estaba tan furioso que sentía hervir su propia sangre dentro de sus venas.

Ante esto, Thorin sólo le sonrió de lado, con un claro gesto de picardía en sus ojos. Ambos recordaron en un milisegundo lo que aconteció aquella noche, la fantasía hecha realidad para el Rey Bajo la Montaña, la pesadilla consumiendo toda su vida para el Señor del Bosque Negro. Cuando el enano atinó a dar un paso hacia delante, pudo notar cómo los hombros del elfo se tensaron de repente y su espalda se inclinó hacia atrás, en acto-reflejo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi invitado no se siente cómodo con mi presencia? Qué inesperada sorpresa…- Las palabras dichas de la boca de Thorin fueron susurradas con malicia, en cada palabra se denotaba fácilmente su intención de hacer estallar los nervios de Thranduil.

-Maldito miserable…-

Eso fue todo lo que se oyó desde los labios sonrosados del elfo, quien tenía la mandíbula tan apretada en gesto de odio que parecía haberle costado bastante el sólo hecho de abrirla un poco para pronunciar aquello que dijo. Y tal vez ése era el caso, pues apenas tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo en el instante, estaba tan lleno de rencor, de siluetas de dolor rondando su mente, de imágenes terroríficas volviendo a su memoria, que ya no estaba seguro de poder contenerse. Juró que si no fuera por la cadena que lo mantenía aprisionado a la cama, hubiera sido capaz de saltar rápidamente y, con la ferocidad de una fiera salvaje, aniquilar a la criatura repugnante que deshonró su persona bajo el mismo techo donde había sido invitado.

Thorin comenzó a caminar repentinamente hacia delante, despacio y con un aire insinuante, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual. Thranduil, ante esto, se tensó aún más, y con ayuda de sus largas piernas, se tiró de cuerpo entero hacia atrás, lo más pegado a la pared que pudo. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar, nervioso. Estaba temblando levemente, era algo que no podía contener… De sólo observar aquellos ojos azules sobre él, mirándolo con esa lujuria desmedida que fue forzado a probar aquella noche, sentía un pavor enorme.

-Si quieres mantener tu cabeza pegada a tu repugnante cuello, entonces será mejor que te quedes donde estás- Amenazó el elfo, con los ojos brillando en cólera.

-Vamos, no seas así- Replicó Thorin, sonriéndole y poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama, sugiriendo que subiría a ella en cualquier momento. – No he venido aquí para pelear contigo… Después de todo, mira el estado en el que estás-

-Te aseguro que tengo fuerzas suficientes para romper cada uno de los huesos que forman tu estúpido y patético ser, enano- Respondió Thranduil, estrujando las sábanas entre sus dedos con más saña que antes.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás seguro?-

Y dicho esto, colocó la otra rodilla sobre la cama; deslizándose como una pantera que está al acecho de su presa, Thorin Escudo de Roble avanza, con la vista fija en el elfo. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en volver a tener entre sus manos aquel cuerpo tan grácil y perfecto. La piel lechosa parecía hasta brillar en contraste con la luz emanada por la ventana, opacando el sentido del sol mismo. Oh, pero si era lo más perfecto que había observado en años… Ni siquiera las mejores joyas descubiertas, aquellas por las que disfruta de su riqueza y las que tuvo entre sus manos, ni siquiera ellas se comparaban con la belleza firme del Rey del Bosque Negro. Y de sólo pensar que había tenido oportunidad de estrecharlo entre sus brazos…

El frenesí tuvo dónde descargarse. Tan pronto como el elfo saltó sobre él para hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento, Thorin, contando con los beneficios de no haber estado recluso ni privado de alimento, como sí lo había estado el otro, descargó toda la fuerza de sus robustos brazos, obligando al encadenado a pegarse a la cama, recostado.

Ambos lucharon un buen rato así, uno sobre el otro, intentando ganar terreno donde en realidad no había nada que disputar. Porque Thranduil sabía de antemano que aún si lograba vencer y asesinar al enano, seguiría encadenado y su suerte no cambiaría en absoluto. Y Thorin, a su vez, estaba conciente del orgullo y del espíritu combativo del elfo, por lo que estaba casi seguro que hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás podría someterlo por completo: Sí, podía forzar su cuerpo, pero seguiría siendo el Señor del Bosque Negro, jamás lo haría renunciar a su orgullo o a su nobleza, lo llevaba consigo grabado en sus venas… Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba al enano, no. De hecho, cada minuto de la pelea era un condimento que animaba sus perversas ideas; le encantaba verlo así, desenfrenado, intentando escapar de su agarre, pataleando como si se ahogara entre sus brazos, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando no verle a la cara. Y el rubor tenue de esas mejillas tan pálidas… Oh, eso era lo que más le gustaba…

Entre tanta lucha física y verbal, Thorin logró asestarle un golpe en el estómago, con una fuerza tal que Thranduil sintió desinflar sus pulmones de sopetón. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes ante la falta de aire, retorciéndose, desesperado por conseguir aire. Luego, y como si el enano no estuviera satisfecho con eso, fue abofeteado una y otra vez, no con tanta ferocidad, pero sí la suficiente como para aturdirlo totalmente. Su mente estaba mareada, todo él lo estaba. El dolor en su quijada ahora era lo de menos, se sentía desfallecer… Su estómago volvió a chillar en busca de alimento. La debilidad estaba consumiéndolo de a poco, y ahora que forzó a su cuerpo a mantener una lucha tan rígida, estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Para su mala suerte, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir la afrenta. Thorin lo notó enseguida, observando cómo el otro dejaba de patalear y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, Thranduil aún intentaba mantenerlo a distancia de él con sus brazos; ambas extremidades estaban posadas en los hombros del enano, tirando hacia atrás con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Thorin por el momento, se limitó a mirar. A observar con sumo detalle todo lo que aquél, el objeto de su deseo más ferviente, representaba. Estaba algo despeinado, más pálido de lo que acostumbra, también tenía en su cara esa expresión de cansancio afectando cada una de sus facciones, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, no podía verlos. Pero aún con todo eso, era terrible y dolorosamente hermoso. ¿Cómo es que lograba hacerlo? Hechizarlo de esa forma… Y permitía que los largos brazos del otro lo mantuvieran alejado, porque ésa era la única forma de avistar con entera imagen ese cuerpo lampiño que parecía hasta ofrecérsele con total descaro. Ni siquiera una leve sombra de vello cubría la desnudez del elfo…

-Delicioso…- Susurró Thorin, sumido completamente en su trance de excitación. Con una sola mano apartó el agarre evasivo de su prisionero, y acercándose lentamente, habló de nuevo, ésta vez con la voz más rasposa e insinuante que antes: - Perfecto… Y sólo mío…-

-Nunca…- Thranduil utilizó todo el aliento que acababa de recuperar tras el golpe en su estómago para responder, y dándole la cara, mirándolo con el desprecio y el rechazo puros reflejados en esos orbes de diamante, completó: - ¡Nunca seré tuyo, preferiría morir antes que saberme tuyo, fatuo enano codicioso! ¡Eres repugnante!-

Y dicho esto, lanzó un manotazo hacia el rostro de Thorin, como último intento de alejarlo de él. El enano hizo un ademán para esquivarlo, bastante sorprendido de que el elfo aún tuviera fuerzas para el ataque que acababa de lanzar, pero había sido tan repentino el movimiento que ni así logró esquivarlo totalmente. Recibió un golpe de lleno en el espacio que hay entre su ojo derecho y su nariz; la agresión no fue hecha con la suficiente fuerza como para aturdirlo, pero las uñas de Thranduil se encargaron de producirle una herida cortante que fue la responsable de que Thorin soltara un quejido de dolor.

El corte ardía profundamente sobre su cara; el Rey Bajo la Montaña llevó una de sus manos hacia la herida, y luego la alejó, sólo para poder ver la sangre, SU sangre exhibida en sus dedos.

Observó durante algunos segundos la sangre que goteaba de su cara. Thranduil se limitó a mirarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados, profundamente cansado. Thorin, luego de sentir cómo un fino hilo carmesí se extendía sobre su nariz, levantó la vista y enfrentó aquellos ojos magníficos y orgullosos. El elfo se estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de verlo herido…

La sonrisa de Thranduil se borró completamente cuando notó la transformación casi psicópata de la mirada de Thorin, que ahora penetraba en él como un caldero ardiente, lleno de rabia y violencia.

-Cometiste un grave error, Señor del Bosque-

Alcanzó a oír, antes de recibir otro golpe sobre su delicado estómago.


End file.
